fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Titans Egypt
It is a fan series about Titans Egypt,a new superhero team. Main Characters: Pharaoh-He is the leader of the team.He is skilled in hand-to-hand combat.His weapons are Egyptian Boomerangs,Grappling Hook,Explosive Gems,Wooden Pole,Katana,Wooden Bow,and Energy Arrows.He also has a skill in pyrokinesis. Anubis-He is the second in command.His abilities are hand-to-hand combat and shapeshifting into any animals but when he shapeshifts,he retains his black skin color,similar to Beast Boy's shapeshifting. Technology Man-He is the third in command who is a robot.His abilities are hand-to-hand combat and supersonic speed.His armor is also resistant to energy attacks.He also has an arsenal of robot weapons like Sonic Cannon,Rocket Launchers,Missiles,Rockets,Plasma Blasters,Ultraviolet Rays,and Repulsor Rays. Cleopatra-She is Magique's younger sister and Pharaoh's love interest.Her powers are super strength,combat,and blue starbolts. Magique-She is the strongest in the team.Her powers are earth,wind,fire,lightning,water,and dark magic.She also has telekinetic abilities. Allies: Jarredd-His powers are similar to Jericho. Magique Clones-They are manifestations of emotions of Magique.They have the same powers as her. Season 1 1.The Team Up-Pharaoh was chasing seven culprits.After defeating them,he walked in the desert.Then,he met Anubis.The two fought.Later,Anubis was defeated.He said to Pharaoh that he is not evil,so the two teamed up.Now,they continued walking.Then,they met a robot.They fought him,then,he later teamed up with them after being defeated.Now,they walked,then,they met two superpowered others.They fought them,and later,the two teamed up with them.Then,they found themselves in an oil rig.They got surrounded by Slade's Minions.They fought and defeated them.They saw Slade,Jinx,Gizmo,Mammoth,See-More,Kyd Wykkyd,and Billy Numerous on top of a building.Anubis,Angelique,and Magique went up the building and fought them while Pharaoh and Technology Man faced Culprits,Oil Monsters,and Metal Monsters.Then,they went up the building using grappling hook.But,Slade's Minions,Culprits,Oil Monsters,and Metal Monsters climbed up.The heroes now defeated Slade's Minions,Culprits,Oil Monsters,and Metal Monsters.Then,they proceeded in defeating the H.I.V.E. Five.They knocked down Kyd Wykkyd,Gizmo,Billy Numerous,Mammoth,See-More,and Jinx.Now,they followed Slade.But,Slade is very fast.Pharaoh saw a timing.When Slade was about to jump through a gap,he threw his grappling hook at him and swung him down.Slade fell down,but he is still not defeated.He ran fast.Now,the Titans Egypt followed him.But,Jinx,Gizmo,Mammoth,See-More,Billy Numerous,and Kyd Wykkyd blocked their way.They were knocked down,and they lost Slade's track.But,they rose up and beaten them up,causing them to surrender.Now,they faced Slade a final time.Then,Slade said,"We'll be in touch" then he teleports.The mission was finished.The next day,the team was seen creating their headquarters. 2.Pieces of Me-The Titans Egypt are fighting Dr. Light,but I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R. and Steamroller came.They fought the two villains,which gave Dr. Light the time to escape.The next day,they saw an opportunity to defeat Dr. Light,but Adonis,Private H.I.V.E.,Fang,and XL Terrestrial came.They fought those,which gave Dr. Light another time to escape.Now this time,Dr. Light got ready.Meanwhile in the Titans Egypt Headquarters,Magique was meditating in her room,but,an emotional imbalance occured,causing her emotions to become her clones,with diiferent cloak colors.They are called Magique Clones.There are Pink Magique,Gray Magique,Green Magique,Red Magique,Orange Magique,Yellow Magique,Purple Magic,Brown Magique,and White Magique.The Magique Clones ran outside her room.She used her Titans Communicator to communicate with Jarredd.Jarredd communicated with her using sign language.The other teammates saw Magique running.They followed her.Magique told the teammates that her Magique Clones came out of herself.The Titans Egypt helped Jarredd when they saw him.They helped him capture Magique Clones.But,Dr. Light came.The Magique Clones escaped.Dr. Light is beaten up.But,Punk Rocket,Plasmus,Cinderblock,and Overload came.Dr. Light ran away once more.They fought them.Now,after defeating them,they left Jarredd alone,hoping he could capture the Magique Clones.Later,Jarredd came,saying he have not captured them.Hopefully,the Magique Clones came,realizing that the Titans Egypt needed help.Now,the Magique Clones helped.They joined the Titans Egypt and Jarredd in defeating Dr. Light.They went to his hideout,but Robot Dinosaurs came and guarded the hideout.But,the Robot Dinosaurs were defeated.Now,they ran inside the hideout.The Titans Egypt and Jarredd attacked Dr. Light,but they were defeated.But,he got surrounded by Magique Clones.The Magique Clones attacked and defeated him.Now,the Magique Clones went back inside Magique's body.The episode ends with Jarredd and the Titans Egypt putting their hands together. 3.The Killer-The Titans Egypt stopped a robbery made by Jinx,Gizmo,Mammoth,See-More,Kyd Wykkyd,and Billy Numerous.Later,Slade is seen hiring Mumbo and Atlas.Then later,the Titans Egypt went to jail.They tried to stop Mumbo and Atlas in freeing the Culprits.But,it was too late.Now,the Titans Egypt fought the Culprits.Then,they now follow Mumbo and Atlas.They didn't know that the H.I.V.E. Headmistress and Wintergreen are behind them.They were shot and they lost consciousness.Later,the Titans Egypt woke up in Slade's lair.Now,they fought Slade's Commandos.Then,they fought H.I.V.E. Headmistress and Wintergreen.Now,they attacked Mumbo and Atlas.They followed Slade.Pharaoh threw Explosive Gems at him but,he disappeared.Slade took them out from behind.Now,they fought him.But,Slade's Robots appeared.They fought those and destroyed those.Now,they followed Slade again.But,they fell down on a big gap.Cleopatra,Magique,and Anubis managed to fly up.Pharaoh swinged the grappling hook up and grabbed Technology Man,but,because of Technology Man's weight,the two fell down.Now,the two rose up and thought of a way to go back up again.But,Mumbo and Atlas attacked them.Meanwhile,the three others walked.Cleopatra said she's worried about Pharaoh but Magique said that the two can take care of themselves.Cleopatra said it doesn't mean she don't need to worry.Then,they encountered Slade.The three were defeated.Meanwhile,Pharaoh and Technology Man finally defeated Mumbo and Atlas.Now the two tried different methods of getting back up.Technology Man used the rocket strapped to his back while Pharaoh grabbed onto his foot.Now,they got back up.They saw Slade.Technology Man attacked first but he is defeated.Pharaoh defeated Slade.Now,everyone rose up.Now that's good.He's down,for good",said Pharaoh. 4.The Nature-The Titans Egypt are watching a movie about nature.After a few minutes they got bored.Then,action came.Mother Mae-Eye and her Gingerbread Minions are outside their headquarters.So,they went outside and fought those.Later,Andre Le Blanc and Culprits robbed a bank.They stopped those with the help of two heroes named Water and Fire.Now,the heroes team-up with those.Later,Witch,Seven-Gorn-Seven,The Creature From Jones Lake,and Off-World Outlaw wrek havoc.They defeated Magic Creatures,Robot Minions,Crocodile Minions,and Cowboy Henchmen first.Then,they fought and defeated those four.Meanwhile,Slade watched the video of the Titans Egypt with Water and Fire.Now,Slade summons his Scarecrows,Robots,and Commandos.He went out of his lair with his army.Meanwhile,the Titans Egypt with the two heroes fought Wintergreen and H.I.V.E. Headmistress.Then,they saw Slade's Robots,Slade's Scarecrows,and Slade's Commandos. Category:Canceled Shows